Jump Then Fall
by SlexieLove
Summary: What if Lexie had come up to Mark instead of Teddy? A oneshot about ML, for those of you who miss them together as much as I do.


**Jump Then Fall**

**A one shot about Mark and Lexie. What if instead of Teddy talking to Mark outside Sloan's room, it was Lexie? **

**(Lexie's POV) **

**I walked down the hallway, chart in hand. I was looking around for Alex but ended up about 10 feet away from Mark Sloan. My ex. Former lover. However you want to put it. I sucked a hard breath in, when I saw him. It wasn't painful to be around him like some people would have thought. It was more along the lines of happiness. A smile always tugged at the edges of my mouth whenever I saw him. Last week I was able to assist in a facial reconstruction with him. I was smiling the entire time. I really hoped that Mark hadn't noticed. Even though it wouldn't really bother me if he did. But when I wasn't in surgery with a face mask covering my mouth, I kept the smiling to the very minimum. **

**Now that same feeling occurred and I felt that smile tug at my mouth. I bit my lip to keep the smile from escaping. My mind then wandered to the reason why Mark Sloan would be standing out in front of a OB patient's room? **

**I let out a small almost inaudible gasp, when I realized why. Sloan. I remember someone (most likely Meredith or Cristina) saying something about Sloan Sloan being in the hospital, but as soon as I heard the word Sloan, my mind went to all the times I spent with Mark. Then to his scruff and chest. And eyes. Those piercing blue pools. I shook myself out of it. Going back to that same place every damn time I heard his name. Then I took a deep breath and walked up beside him, gently tucking my blonde hair behind my ears as I walked. **

"**Hey" I said softly. **

**He glanced over in my direction. Eyes looking lost. Like a sad beaten dog. **

"**Hey." He said. His soft tone matching me. **

**Minuets passed of silence. I finally broke it. **

"**How's Sloan?" **

**More minuets of silence. **

**(Mark's POV)**

**I looked down at her. Her face serious. I had seen that look before. She really wanted to know. I smiled at her. The blonde it was actually working for her. I had grown use to it. **

"**Sloan's OK." I finally admitted. "Her mom's going to come and take her home." **

**I sighed deeply. Even thought I had really only just meet the girl, she was the basically one of the only members of my family still with me. Running my fingers through my hair, I realized she was staring at me as if in deep thought. **

**When she finally broke out of it she said "Well, maybe its for the best. I mean it would be to hard to raise her here anyway. You would always be at the hospital. . and" **

**Her voice trailed off. She was thinking hard again. **

"**What about the baby?" she asked quietly after another couple minuets of uninterrupted silence. **

**(Lexie's POV)**

**His face turned ashen, after I asked the question. **

"**A couple is going to adopt him" **

**I nodded and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He squeezed back a smile on his lips. **

**He pushed a strand of hair behind my ears. One stubborn piece of hair that no matter how hard I tried, I never got it to stay put. Surprisingly enough, it stayed. **

**I gazed into his piercing pools. He gazed back into mine. **

**Then I leaned closer into him and softly said "I'm sorry Mark. I know how much you wanted the baby." **

**His eyes were glassy with tears when he looked back at me. On the inside I gasped. I had never once, seen Mark Sloan cry. He then tried to make the tears go away. **

**But alas one escaped. It trickled down his cheek. Using my thumb I gingerly brushed it away. **

**I then allowed myself to kiss his cheek, right where the tear had been. **

**I then squeezed his hand one last time, and started down the hall. **

**I was then abruptly pulled back and I was pulled into a full on kiss. The kiss felt so natural, and normal, that I almost forgot where we were. But I pulled away after a couple minuets more. **

"**Mark." Was all I could manage to get out before I turned on my heel and walked back down on the hall. **

**(Mark's POV) **

**I stared after her. Star struck from the kiss. Even though I had been the one who started it. I wrung my hands together. How much I missed this was impossible. I missed her in general, but I knew this had to be, so I wept to myself silently. **

**THE END **


End file.
